1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield unit for a motor vehicle.
2.Background Art
An example of a conventional windshield unit for a two-wheeled motor vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei3-26063. In this publication, a steering handle bar of the vehicle is covered from the front side with a front cover, and side visors for shielding wind are mounted along leg shield edges. The side visors each have a backwardly projecting edge portion to conduct running wind backward. Part of the front cover also serves as a front cowl.
The conventional side visors are used only for the purpose of shielding a rear passenger from wind.
It would therefore be desirable for the side visors to fulfill multiple functions.